


Under the Influence

by astano



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astano/pseuds/astano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all Howard's fault. Every single second of the situation. A <em>love potion</em>.  How ridiculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Influence

Peggy was going to kill Howard Stark. Absolutely no question about it. How could he even _think_ what he’d done was a good idea. A _love potion_ for God’s sake. How ridiculous. How _childish_. Why was she even surprised?

“It’s not _technically_ a love potion,” he’d insisted. “Just… heightens certain things that are already there, makes things a little more fun, if you know what I mean.” The eyebrow movements had more than conveyed his intended meaning, and Peggy had fought hard not to wipe them off his face. “But it’s highly effective,” he’d continued. “ _Don’t_ open the vial.”

Peggy looked at the broken vial by her feet and sighed. She was going to kill him. And then perhaps bring him back to life for the sole purpose of killing him some more.

~

Two hours had gone by and Peggy felt fine. Whatever had been in that vial — maybe it wasn’t the potion, maybe it wasn’t as effective as Howard had imagined.

“Tell me _exactly_ what your potion does,” she demanded in the phone. She might have felt fine, but she was certainly not taking any chances.

“It’s more of a serum, really,” Howard muttered.

Peggy sighed. Her fingers pressed against her temple and she closed her eyes momentarily. “Howard…”

“I did tell you to be careful, Peggy.”

“Do you think I _wanted_ to drop the vial? That I intentionally infected myself with your disgusting attempt at… what… tell me what to expect.”

“It only works on attraction that’s already there,” he said after a moment’s pause. “It makes you more likely to give in to your… more prurient desires. It heightens arousal. Makes you more susceptible to touch...”

“Okay,” Peggy interrupted. “I think that’s more than enough information.” And it explained entirely why she was feeling fine. The moment she felt even the slightest desire for any of the men in her office was the moment she checked herself right into hospital. “Let me finish by saying that if you ever, _ever_ create something like this again, do not expect me to be the one cleaning up after you. Never again, do you understand?”

The faint sound of Howard’s acquiescence barely made it to her ears before she slammed the phone back down into its cradle.

~

The ‘men’ were pulling an all-nighter again, and while being told her presence at the office wasn’t required was both humiliating and infuriating, Peggy was determined to stick to the same hours as everyone else. As a consequence, it was closing on 5am when she entered the Griffith. She made her way quietly upstairs and past Miss Fry’s room, who, she was thankful to note, still seemed to be sleeping soundly, if the snores that echoed through the door were to be believed.

It had been close to twelve hours since she’d been exposed to Howard’s concoction, surely it must have worn off by now? She thought for only a second before bypassing her own door completely and knocking softly on Angie’s.

She didn’t expect an answer. It was 5am on a Saturday morning, and Angie didn’t have to work, so she was probably still tucked up in bed. Peggy had a key — one they’d had cut a few weeks before, the day after Peggy had woken Angie up at a similar time because work had been wretched and she just wanted to curl up in Angie’s arms and be held for a while. What had come after had been nice as well, of course, but Peggy would never have interrupted Angie’s sleep like that simply because she was feeling a little hot and bothered.

Peggy let herself into the room, softly closing and locking the door behind her. It only took her a few minutes to undress and wash her face, and then she was slipping into bed next to Angie.

Angie who looked so beautiful in the dim half-light of the early morning. Angie who stirred slightly, eyes drifting open until she recognised Peggy and smiled so wide, so bright, that Peggy felt her chest squeeze tight and it was seconds before she remembered to breathe again.

“What time is it?” Angie murmured sleepily.

“Only five. Go back to sleep, darling. I’m sure I’ll be joining you shortly. It’s been a long night.” 

But Peggy’s fingers belied her words, reaching out to trace the backs of them against Angie’s cheek. She felt hot, too. So hot and so suddenly that she almost didn’t know what to do. She needed to kiss Angie, and so kiss Angie she did, and it was only seconds later, with her hand fisted in Angie’s nightdress and tongue licking hotly into Angie’s mouth that Peggy realised what was happening.

She pulled back immediately, her cheeks flushing red, only half with embarrassment. “Oh God, Angie, I’m…” 

But Angie was looking at her like… like Peggy was the most delicious thing she had ever seen and it was taking all of her self control not to pounce. _Oh God_.

“Peggy…” Angie’s voice was low, strained, and Peggy almost moaned. “What’s happening?”

She wasn’t given any chance to respond, though, because Angie kissed her again, hard and hot, and Peggy didn’t think she’d ever gotten so worked up from just a kiss before. It was amazing. Fantastic, even. Peggy never wanted it to end. Angie’s fingers curled around the back of her neck and Peggy felt the touch echo everywhere.

It wasn’t until minutes later, when Angie’s mouth parted from hers that Peggy managed to respond. She stared at Angie’s swollen lips, parted slightly to draw in deep, shuddering breaths. “There was a… ah… incident at work,” Peggy managed before giving in again the the heat spreading through her and placing desperate kisses over Angie’s cheeks, along her jaw. It was such a nice jaw, she thought absently. Why didn’t she pay more attention to it normally? Angie certainly didn’t seem to mind, and in fact, the gasp she let out when Peggy nipped sharply then laved the area with her tongue, was perhaps the finest sound Peggy had ever heard.

“An incident?” Angie asked.

It took a second for Peggy to comprehend the fact that it was, indeed, a question, because she had worked her way into Angie’s nightgown and was covering one of her breasts with her palm.

“An incident… yes…” She slid fingers either side of Angie’s nipple and squeezed. Angie’s eyes slipped closed and her mouth opened in a groan. Peggy felt every second of it as a low throb between her legs.

Had she the presence of mind, she would have been grateful her true vocation was no longer a secret around Angie, because there was no way she could explain this otherwise. As it was, she barely managed to get out the words ‘Howard’ and ‘love potion’ and ‘ridiculous childish… _genius’_  before she was claiming Angie’s lips again and working her free hand under the hem of her gown.

Angie must have forgone underwear the evening before, because Peggy next met slick heat and she groaned deeply, coating her fingers swiftly in Angie’s arousal. Angie shuddered beneath her, then released a quiet moan when Peggy slid her fingers upwards, sliding over Angie’s clit again and again.

It wasn't enough, though. Peggy needed to see Angie. All of her. She needed to watch Angie’s body react to her touch, watch the flush in her cheeks spread to her chest, watch it deepen the closer Angie was to orgasm. She needed so much, so desperately it left her breathless, and then she was sitting up, tugging at the hem of Angie’s nightgown and helping her out of it before pulling off her own.

They fit together then, Angie on her back, Peggy pressed against her side, one leg hooked over Angie’s. She spread her own arousal slick over Angie’s thigh and pressed a moan against Angie’s lips.

“Please,” Angie murmured. “I need you.”

Peggy pressed her palm flat between Angie’s breasts, felt her heart beating faster than she’d ever known it to before, and then slipped her fingers downwards.

“Peggy… _Oh God_.”

Her fingers slid easily into Angie. So easily. They pushed and curled and Angie choked out her name.

“It feels so good, Peggy. It’s been good before but… oh _please_ , don’t stop. Don’t ever stop.”

Peggy didn’t. She couldn’t. She sought out Angie’s orgasm has desperately as Angie did herself. She felt the tremble of Angie’s muscles, the strain of her body, and worked her fingers harder, needing more than anything to see Angie come apart.

And it would be almost enough for Peggy, but for the growing ache between her thighs that was demanding attention. She slid against Angie, working herself against the tense muscle of her thigh. But it took only a few seconds before a growl of frustration left her lips. Only a few seconds before she realised she needed something more, and she selfishly moaned out Angie’s name, echoed her earlier request. “Angie… I need… I need you to touch me.”

And even in her near delirium, Angie complied.

It was an awkward tangle of limbs then, of Peggy’s entire body working behind each push of her fingers, of Angie crying out, of sure firm pressure against Peggy’s clit, and in the final moments before her orgasm, knowing Angie was moments behind her, of Peggy calling out Angie’s name, that she loved her — oh God did she love her.

~

They were hot and sweaty, their skin sticking where it was still pressed together, but Peggy didn’t want to move — wouldn’t have moved if someone had waved a hundred dollar bill in front of her face.

She stroked her fingers over Angie’s stomach, listened to Angie sigh contentedly.

“Do you think that was it?” Angie asked. “I don’t feel so… worked up anymore.”

“Neither do I.” Peggy replied after a second. “Or at least no more than I usually do around you.”

Angie chuckled. “I get you hot, Miss Carter, do I really?”

Peggy’s fingers prodded then, right where Angie was ticklish, and she squirmed away, laughing. “You know you do.”

“Well.” Angie blushed, rather cutely, Peggy thought. And then her stomach growled loudly and she blushed even harder.

“Perhaps we ought to brave breakfast,” Peggy offered, smiling when Angie nodded enthusiastically beside her. She really did feel okay now, and really, what was the worst that could happen?

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a follow up. Soon. I promise.


End file.
